Family of Three
by greywitch99
Summary: A simple little one-shot for Christmas. No one should spend Christmas alone and certainly not someone from your own family.


Authour's Note: Just a little something I wrote for Christmas. Rather simple and cheesy but meh... *shrugs* I had hoped to do something else, and that may have been a little more extensive but with Christmas shopping, storms, power outages, preoccupation with other stories, and family gatherings I am afraid I was unable to. However, I did really want to write a little something for Christmas since it is my favourite holiday and this popped into my head, so...without further ado...I hope you enjoy. (And by the way...I think if everything goes to plan I should have another story which I've already pretty much written out in the next few days. Not that you care...but anyways...)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am affiliated with Code Geass or its producers in any way. This is purely fan based.

With deft hands, Sayoko slid the tray of cookies into the oven. For an instant, waves of heat coalesced around her bare fingers, warming her flesh until the door to the oven gently swung shut. As she pushed some buttons, setting the timer, shrill beeps cut through the air.

The Japanese woman seemed to glide over the hardwood floor of the kitchen as she exited, silent as a shadow. She walked deeper into the house, the pleasant chatter of its inhabitants echoing down the halls as she came closer and closer to the heart. The darkened halls were lit by the warm yellow light shining and bleeding out from the living room. As she reached the threshold she halted, folding her hands in front of the white fabric of her dress and quietly and patiently waiting so as not to interrupt the Lamperouge siblings as they conversed. Nunnally held up an ornament to her brother.

"What does this one look like Lelouch?" the girl inquired from her place in her pink wheelchair. Sayoko saw the back of the boy's dark head turn and angle downwards so he could see what his sister was indicating.

"It's a rich crimson, just like the apples Cornelia favours. And when it catches the light it shines, as brightly as newly polished silverware. Patterns wind around its circumference in sparkling gold glitter. It's beautiful," Lelouch explained.

Nunnally's delicate fingers traced over the textured design as he spoke. With one small hand the girl reached out blindly, her fingers skimming along the needled branches of the evergreen in front of her, gently grazing over tinsel and ornaments which already hung there, causing them the swing idly with every glancing touch.

"Lelouch, where should I put it?" she asked.

The Britannian gently clasped her hand in his, slowly guiding it to an area of the tree which they had yet to decorate. He let go and straightened himself, watching as she gingerly felt along a branch and hung the orb along its length. She tilted her head up to where she knew her brother's face to be and gave him a grateful smile.

As her head shifted Sayoko noted the shimmers of silver in her hair. After a moment she realized they were two cords of tinsel, tying the long sandy waves into two even pigtails. Her brown eyes softened as she realized that her young master must have put them there and when she saw that he himself had what seemed to be a makeshift scarf of sparkling gold wrapped around his neck. The ends dangled down the front of the knit sweater he wore.

Her gaze shifted to the Christmas tree which stood erect on the other side of the room. The western tradition had been foreign to her in her childhood, but since serving under the Ashfords the custom became more familiar with each passing year to the point that it almost seemed strange that she didn't have one in her own small apartment.

She admired the round baubles, all of different colours, as they caught the light, and the gold and silver cords of tinsel as they draped from the branches of the pine. A string of lights twinkled merrily from the boughs.

Nunnally's hand drifted downward to the cardboard box placed between the two Britannians. From its depths she pulled out an object. Her hands felt along it as she said, "What is...oh. I have the star brother. I guess we've put all the ornaments on the tree already."

"You do. Do you want me to lift you up so you can try to put it on?" Lelouch offered.

"No. That's okay. I think you should do it." Nunnally extended her arm towards her brother.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." The girl smiled up at him.

"Very well then." He accepted the golden star from her and reached up to place it on top of the tree. He stood on his tiptoes, his arm straining to reach the top as it hovered just short of the peak. Sayoko picked up the low growl which emanated from his throat as he hissed, "Oh come on."

Though he'd seemed to be going through a growth spurt as of late the fourteen year old hadn't yet reached the height where he could place the star on top of the tree unaided. A mild smile crept up on Sayoko at the amusing struggle and a small giggle escaped Nunnally's lips.

"Master Lelouch, may I offer you a chair?" Sayoko spoke up, drawing the attention of the Lamperouge siblings.

"Miss Sayoko..." The teenager abandoned his struggle as he turned to face her, the beginnings of a blush burning on his cheeks. "Ah...yes please. That would be much appreciated."

She nodded her head in a small bow as she humbly left the room to fetch a chair which she returned with moments later and placed in front of her young master.

"Thank you." Lelouch took the chair and positioned it in front of the Christmas tree, climbing atop it and extending an arm to carefully place the star on the top of the tree. He was easily able to reach it now.

"There," he said, satisfied, as he clambered down from the chair. "Would you mind returning this back where it came from please," Lelouch instructed the maid, indicating the chair.

"Of course." She left the room once again, returning the borrowed chair to its proper place before entering the living room once more.

As Lelouch spotted her at the entrance he asked, "Are the cookies in the oven?"

"Yes. The timer should go off in a few minutes."

"Good." He gave her a nod.

"Would you like me to wait for them to finish baking or should I go?" Sayoko questioned. If her duties for the day were completed she thought she had better be off. Darkness had already settled over the world outside. Even the glowing lights of the school, which they could usually see from the window overlooking the campus, were absent. All the students had vacated the academy and returned home to spend the holidays with their families. All but two.

"Actually, Nunnally and I were thinking you might want to spend the evening with us," Lelouch said. Nunnally smiled and nodded.

The maid's brown eyes widened marginally in surprise.

"Me?" she asked, taken aback.

"It is Christmas Eve after all," Nunnally chirped. "It wouldn't be right for you to spend it alone."

"Besides, you're practically part of the family already," Lelouch continued, smirking at the woman's expression.

"Well I'd...I would love to," Sayoko said. She smiled graciously. "Thank you." She suddenly felt out of place, unsure what to do.

"You should sit down Miss Sayoko," Nunnally suggested.

"Well...I..." Sayoko began. These circumstances were unfamiliar to her.

"Sit," Lelouch ordered. "You're our guest now."

"All right." She chose a seat on the plush couch and carefully lowered herself onto the cushions, smoothing out her skirt once she sat stiffly on the edge.

"May I offer you any refreshments? Tea?" Lelouch offered, a charming smile warming his features.

"Um, yes please."

"Do you have any particular preference?"

"Earl Grey perhaps." She'd never gotten the chance to try it, but now seemed like an appropriate time.

"Nunnally?"

"I'll have the same, Lelouch." Nunnally smiled kindly at her brother.

Lelouch left the room.

"Miss Sayoko, do you ever celebrate Christmas yourself?" Nunnally asked, trying to make conversation.

"No. I don't," Sayoko answered.

"So this will be your first real Christmas I suppose."

"Hm?" The Japanese woman tilted her head slightly.

"We were hoping you might spend Christmas Day with us too," Nunnally explained.

"Is that so?"

"That is if you don't have any plans."

"I don't," Sayoko assured.

Nunnally's face lit up. "Good. That means we can give you your present tomorrow as well, when we should."

"You got me a present?" Sayoko asked.

"Of course." The Britannian girl giggled. "You're part of the family. We couldn't just skip you."

"Thank you." Sayoko paused. "...I'm just afraid I didn't get you anything."

"Oh but you have. You've done so much for us. We don't need anything else," Nunnally said.

"But I-"

"No buts," Nunnally cut in. "We didn't want you to get anything for us."

Sayoko frowned. "I suppose if that's what you really want I will respect your wishes. However I definitely am going to get you something next year."

"Next year?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to be presumptuous."

"Don't apologize." Nunnally beamed. "You're thinking exactly along the right lines now. We can make this a tradition. You can come stay with us on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. And you can eat dinner with us too."

"A tradition..." Sayoko mulled the thought over in her head.

"And if you're going to really be part of the family, you need to look the part." The girl bent over the arm of her chair, her hand searching for something. When she righted herself the maid noticed she held a cord of silver tinsel, identical to the tinsel in her hair. "Here," she offered, holding it out.

"Thank you." Sayoko reached out and accepted the gift. After a few moments consideration she decided to wind it around her neck as Lelouch had.

"Tea is served." Lelouch swept into the room, his tray laden with refreshments which he set on the coffee table. "The cookies finished baking so I brought them as well. Feel free to help yourself."

The raven-haired boy picked up a cup and brought it to Nunnally, who gingerly took it.

"Careful. It's hot," Lelouch cautioned. He then lifted the plate of cookies from the tray and placed them on the edge of the table so they could easily be reached by Nunnally and so Sayoko still had easy access to them as well. "I'm putting the cookies on the edge, Nunnally."

"Thank you. They smell delicious."

Sayoko breathed in the pleasant aroma as it wafted over to her. She picked one up and sunk her teeth into the warm oatmeal, the melted chocolate blending together with the dough as she chewed pensively.

Lelouch walked over to the tree and bent down, plucking a gift from the small pile. He returned to Sayoko and held it out, saying, "It's for you."

"Nunnally told me you were going to give me my gift tomorrow," Sayoko said.

"So I see you agreed to our invitation. Just as I predicted. But this isn't that gift. Think of this as a precursor," the Britannian told her.

"Two gifts...but this is too much. Really," the maid protested.

"Take it," the boy commanded, his violet eyes unwavering."Please." He smiled reassuringly.

Sayoko hesitantly reached out and accepted the gift. Lelouch sauntered over to the chair beside her and sat, one leg crossed over the other as he watched her. The Japanese woman slowly tore open the neatly wrapped package to reveal its contents. Three faces stared up at her from their place in between the metal confines of a frame. It was a picture. Nunnally sat in her wheelchair and Lelouch knelt beside her. Sayoko saw herself standing behind the disabled girl smiling back pleasantly. It was a picture of the three of them. She remembered this. Nunnally had said she wanted one. Why that was, considering she wouldn't be able to see it, had been beyond Sayoko, though she didn't comment on it. She was surprised. It seemed like a family portrait now. As Sayoko realized this she felt her heart clench. Family.

"Merry Christmas Sayoko. Welcome to the family."

* * *

Authour's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. And Merry Christmas to everyone. Though I know not everyone has a family to spend Christmas with, I hope you do, and if not, well I hope you do in the future and despite everything, I hope you all have a very merry Christmas. =) Until next time.


End file.
